


Assassins' Attachment

by jupitertwix_13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Revived, Car Accidents, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, POV Multiple, Underage Drinking, no beta we die like ben, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertwix_13/pseuds/jupitertwix_13
Summary: They're all happy, and it's well deserved. Until the Sunday evening that Diego gets a call saying they found one of his brothers in an accident. It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 122
Kudos: 156





	1. Been A Son

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings in the end note.*
> 
> Welcome folks. The chapter title is a Nirvana song, that I highly recommend. This is set like way after whatever the upcoming seasons bring for them, and I assume the Hargreeves bring Ben back to life. The announcement of the Sparrow Academy actors fueled me today. And now without further ado...

Diego is a simple man. In a way. It took little to make him happy, but little to turn the tables and make him upset.

So maybe he isn’t as simple as he thought, more fragile. But it’s not like he’d admit that to anyone. Because he likes simple things. Such as nights when Ben sits in the front room and talks about his book while he throws knives. When Allison shows them the new clothes she bought, or when Vanya plays a piece of music that she’s been working so hard on. When Luther bakes cookies, and how Klaus decorates the dining room with confetti. The rare occasions when Five will fall asleep while watching movies. Or when Mom leaves flowers next to their plates for them to find during breakfast.

See they’re simple, simple actions but each one never fails to put a smile on his face. Nothing about this family is in any way normal, but it doesn’t matter. They’re all back together now, the seven of them and still constantly learning how to be better.

During a family meeting last Tuesday, they decided to take a week to do personal stuff. Allison got the opportunity to see her daughter in Los Angeles and promptly flew out. Vanya and Ben are visiting local museums, while Luther is volunteering at a local pet shop, walking dogs and brushing cats. Klaus is god knows where and Five is just himself, driving around town and taking in any scenery his eyes fall upon.

As for Diego, he is perfectly enjoying his Sunday evening by learning to cross-stitch with Mom. She’d been wanting to teach him for a long time now, and there’s no better time frankly. Al had given him the weekend off. 

Diego kept messing up, but Grace helped him with her kind words and never faltering smile. The cross-stitch was a unicorn. So he thought he’d give it to Klaus afterwards.

“Mom, the threads tangled again.” He sighed, flipping over the piece to look at the tangled mess in front of him. She looked up from her elegant sunset one, reaching over to help him get it undone.

“Thanks.” He smiled. Grace ruffled his long hair, an action he wouldn’t let anyone else see or do. They worked in comfortable silence, sitting next to each other as a record spun. It was an Oasis album, _Be Here Now_ , playing Don’t Go Away. Mom had dived into a sudden interest in the British rock band. 

The phone started ringing and he jolted up quickly, the silence disturbed.

“Want me to get it hon?” She asked, already setting aside the project.

“It’s alright, it’ll only be a second. Probably just a wrong number.” He couldn’t think of anyone who’d be calling them. Maybe Allison from LA, but she usually calls in the morning when she’s sure everyone is home.

Diego crossed the living room into the hallway, placing the wall phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Diego.” Beaman said, voice serious.

“Oh hey Beaman.”

“Hey Diego. Are you the only one home?”

“Yeah, just me and Mom. You looking for someone?” He curled his finger around the cord, playing with it subconsciously. 

There was a sigh on the other end. “No, I just needed someone to pick up. We found your brother.”

“Gonna need you to be a little more specific there.”

“Your little brother. Looks around thirteen-fourteen.”

“Oh shit, do I need to bail him out?” Diego ran a hand over his face. “Tell him he’s grounded for a few weeks.”

“No, Diego…”

“What did he do this time? Insult a lady at the grocery store? Make it three. And make sure you like, point your finger at him while you tell him.”

“Diego.” The voice was slightly sterner. 

“No, no let me guess.” He paused to laugh. “The little shit probal-”

“Diego!” Patch said sternly from the other end. Somehow they’d managed to bring her back, and he had been tending to avoid her. It was like seeing a ghost.

He snapped his mouth shut, swallowing promptly. “Yeah?”

“There’s been an accident. Car accident.” She said soberly.

Diego held his breath. “Where? Where is it?”

“Peppers street, heading north. Diego loo-”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” He slammed the phone down. Racing back into the front room.

“Mom, Five’s been in an accident. I-I need to go p-pi-pick him up.” He slowed down his words, but she only returned a smile. 

“I’ll prepare the infirmary, just in case.” And with that she was putting everything aside, gliding away. Diego watched her for a minute, before racing downstairs, grabbing the keys and running out the backdoor. His car sputtered to life as he turned the key in the ignition, immediately pulling out of the gravel driveway. The setting sun is casting reds and oranges throughout the sky. It would be pretty if it wasn’t right in his peripheral vision, making his eyes sting. Right, his eyes were stinging from the sun.

Peppers street was close, but not close enough. If Five was in the driver's seat then he could be arrested for underage driving. Being mentally fifty-eight doesn’t change that law in any sort of way. But if it was bad enough for Beaman and Patch to call home, then would he need to worry about it? Why hadn’t Five called? With his little kid voice that somehow showed the years he’d lived through, asking - no _demanding_ \- to be picked up. Does he have to milk it to the cops and pretend to be a scared little kid? He tries to push the thoughts out of his head, focusing on staying just under the speed limit so he won't get pulled over on the way. Or was it because he was nervous of what he was going to find?

What if they bring this to court? If he’s not fatally hurt, how do they explain that his missing brother looks the same age as when he left. Will the whole power spiel abide by the law? He doesn’t know, but being mad at Five for driving while looking thirteen was easier then picturing him bloodied. It would be in his own blood this time. If he picked up speed then that wasn’t anyone else’s problem but his.

There was shockingly little traffic as the road went further into a tree infested area. The forest line slowly creeping towards the road, if someone was to lose control then they’d easily hit or clip one of the oaks. _Don’t think about that._

The sun was hidden behind the tree line, but the area was still casted in it’s orange-red haze making it look terrifying. He hummed, trying to focus on driving correctly, looking out for any lights and listening for sirens.

What if they took Five to the hospital? He’d be going the wrong way entirely and would probably have to speed back to bail him out. Could Allison rumor people over the phone? The thought crossed his mind that maybe they couldn’t take him, that there wasn’t a reason to because nothing could save him. Diego shoved it down, grip tightening on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. His brother would have refused medical assistance like the prick he is.

Up ahead he could see the lights from a few police cruisers, and the few cars that were on the road slowed dramatically as they were being forced into one lane. He tapped his fingers on the wheel to try and reduce the stress.

But his heart plummeted the closer he got. An ambulance was backed up, and the scene was surrounded by black blockers, so the general public couldn’t see. There's a few tire skid marks leading right to that area. _Fuck._ Diego got closer, and pulled over, parking behind one of the flashing police cruisers. He flung his door open, and the sound of it closing alerted Beaman of his presence.

The man ran over to him, coming out from black barricades. “Diego.”

Diego looked at him, trying to read his expression. But damn did Beaman have a good poker face. “W-wh-what happened?”

Beaman looked at a loss for words, and it was taking too long so he started towards the black barricades, despite his friend calling his name. The man was close at his heels, as he tried to ignore the little yellow tents marking evidence.

He entered. Not knowing if it was possible his heart dropped again, and it felt like his throat was closing up. Patch looked over at him, eyes turning glossy. The car was completely totaled, the drivers door and windshield covered up with a white tarp. It looked as if the car had slammed into the trunk mainly on the front left side. It had hit a sturdy fucking tree, that was for sure. But he didn’t care about any of that. 

Diego wasn’t stupid, he knew what all of the markings meant. 

It didn’t really hit him until he saw a black body bag, paramedics barely zipping it closed.


	2. Gone Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves, here is the second chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments, it has truly made me happy as I torture the Hargreeves.  
> The chapter title is a heartbreaking song from The Offspring. I saw something that said you should wait a week before posting the next... but I have it ready so why wait? Anyhoo cue round two.

Five had run away seventeen years ago. Forty-five for him, but seventeen was already way too long. Diego didn’t cry because he was hopeful the little stinker would waltz back home and act like he was better than the rest of them. Dad would’ve been pissed, given them all extra training but he likes to think he wouldn’t mind just as long as his brother was back home.

Then the weeks blurred together, and he knew that he wasn’t coming back. The hope was replaced with worry. Was Five kidnapped? Did they kill him? Did he try to time-travel and screw himself over? Ben had come into his room one night crying, saying that he was nervous Five had spread himself out over the universe and that had terrified him. He didn’t show it though because he couldn’t. He’d told Ben that he didn’t care, yelled at the boy to get out. 

Luther had pushed himself harder, because he blamed himself. Allison would whisper rumors into the night. Vanya would leave out sandwiches. Ben would research time-travel, and look at these huge math books. Klaus got high, so he never asked if Five had appeared. As for Diego? He pretended to ignore it all together, throwing knives late into the night.

It ate him alive, just like the rest of them. Instead of Five occupying his days, he found a way to reach him at night. Everytime he dreamt it had his brother in it, and they weren’t pleasant. Five would be kidnapped and they’d find him way too late. Or his brother had spread himself out all over the earth’s existence and somehow he could see that.

Sometimes he’d have nightmares that Five would come home completely different, his eyes would be blank and he wouldn’t be able to speak. Sometimes it was that he came home in a coffin. But the worst was when he’d find Five, just in time to see him get killed. Diego would wake up in cold sweat, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would push off as nausea. 

That same feeling crept its way to him as he looked at the body bag. Patch was making her way over to him, as Beaman put a hand on his shoulder saying something. His little-older brother had gotten himself killed in a car accident. The same brother that was an assassin, that fought through an apocalypse to get back died this way.

“No, no no…” He mumbled, barley loud enough for Beaman to hear.

He didn’t know what to think. Was it painful or quick? Did he call out for his siblings in his last moments? Maybe he was drunk, way out of it and he didn’t know what was happening. Did his life flash before his eyes and how much of it was just him growing old alone in the smoke and ash?

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hand flying to the back of his neck. His whole body felt numb, like he wasn’t present, like he couldn’t believe it. And he doesn’t. They’d just gotten Five back after so long, he couldn’t be gone yet. 

“Diego?” A voice spoke, impossibly small. Now _that_ captured his attention as he turned his head to where it came from. The ambulance. 

“Five?” His heart skipped a few beats, when he saw him sitting in the back of the vehicle, head barely raised. Relief flushed over his body, leaving him warm in the replacement of the horrible numbness. Beaman dropped his hand and Diego rushed over, running faster then he ever has before, grabbing Five gently by the arms.

“Wh-what happened? Are you oka-ay?” He asked, crouching down to his eye level. What he could see of his brother wasn't good. There is a bandage on his left temple, that has little blood spots showing. The hair on that side still has some dry blood on it, despite the paramedics best efforts of cleaning him up. His nose is broken, with only a bandage over it, dried blood still caked under it. His bottom lip is split, on the same side of the bandage and there are little scrapes all over his face from glass. Five had no doubt looked worse, but it still is horrible. 

Five grabbed at his arms and panicked, his breaths coming short and uneven, while his eyes darted in between the car and the space behind him. Tears trickled onto his cheeks, marking already wet tear tracks. Now that was unusual. No, it’s all unusual. Was he really milking it this much for the cops? How he isn’t in the back of a cruiser is beyond him, but for now he has to focus on calming his brother down.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here Five, just focus on me.” Diego attempted to calm him down. Five opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a heartbreaking _sob_. 

“Your alright bud, it’s okay.” 

Five didn’t snap back at the nickname, instead hyperventilating. 

“Follow my breaths Five. You’re okay, you’re okay.” He said, placing Five’s hand on his chest so he could follow Diego’s over exaggerated breathing pattern. For the first time he looked exactly the age of his body.

Five shakily followed, letting out a few more quieter sobs until his breathing was normal. He didn’t stop crying though.

“Diego, it’s- it’s-” Five started, before another choked sob cut him off. The old man stopped to inhale and exhale slowly.

“It’s alright, take your time bud.” Diego rubbed his arms, trying to suppress Five’s shivering. He noticed the blanket that lay discarded behind him, so he let go in favor of pulling it up.

Five let out a little whine. “I’m just going to cover you up.” Diego reassured, pulling the blanket around his shoulders, holding his arms again.

“It’s- it’s Klaus.” Five croaked out, crying again. Diego caught his eyes.

“What about him? Is he coming?” He asked, squeezing Five’s arms reassuringly. “We can wait until he gets here if you want.”

“No, Diego.” Five’s voice broke. “He- he was fucking driving.”

Five’s body jerked in another sob, hanging his head again. Diego’s jaw opened slightly, the pieces coming together, his heart dropping and the horrible feeling in his stomach resurfacing.

The black barriers, tarp over the car, Patch and Beaman’s expression, Five crying and being shaken up by the experience, the _body bag_ that was still there despite his brother sitting in the back of an ambulance waiting for him. He turned back to the car, the body bag was gone but Patch caught his eyes raising a hand to her mouth. It wasn’t Five… it was Klaus. 

Five let out another pained sob, body trembling despite the blanket. Diego felt his face go numb, his brain blanking. He said the only thought in his mind.

“Why was he driving? Why would you let him drive?” He asked, anger mixing into his voice.

“I didn’t k-know he cou-couldn’t, he did in th-the sixties and I was tired and he off-offered and, and-” Five’s words were garbled, punctuated by gasps for air. “I couldn’t stop i-it. I’m sorry Diego, I’m so sorry, I didn’t me-mean to.”

“Why didn’t y-you j-ju-jump!”

“I co-couldn’t, I couldn’t. I’m sorry, I’m so-sorry Diego.”

Diego knew he was crying now, and he stood up throwing his arms around his smaller brother, who turned his face to avoid his injuries. Five threw his arms around Diego’s torso, pressing the right side of his face into his chest.

“It wa-wasn’t your f-fault Five, it’s o-oh-okay. You're okay.” Diego said, instantly regretting his words, and crying into Five’s hair. His brother’s sobs were muffled by his arm. Diego cried silently, holding his little brother.

The only thoughts coming to his mind were a repetitive chant of _fuck_ , cursing himself for yelling at Five and not hugging Klaus before he left. Klaus, his brother who decorated the kitchen with confetti that’s all colors of the rainbow, his brother that begged him to drive over to Griddy’s for waffles at three in the morning. The one who wore the bright clothes and got high to keep the ghosts away. The brother who was doing so good on staying sober. Four year old Klaus who used to hold his hands when they got shots. Sixteen year old Klaus who would stumble into his room high out of his mind and curl up with him until the ghosts left.

Five’s shaking and he doesn’t know what happened exactly, but he can only guess it was horrible with the way his tiny brother is acting. His death couldn’t have been quick. The world couldn’t grant him a little mercy for once? He held Five closer. Diego thought he was going to find him dead on the side of the road, looking smaller than his actual age. Instead he’d found him hurt, and another brother dead.

Diego doesn’t know how much longer they stayed like that, with himself stifling sobs and Five mumbling incoherent apologies, soon his brother settled down to a light tremble. The cold wind passed over their intertwined bodies, making his wet face ice cold. Five’s not good at hugging, anyone could tell you that but his skinny arms were squeezing him so tightly it didn’t matter. It was the only thing still keeping Diego standing, and he was scared if his brother let go he’d fall. He’s not sure he’d be able to get up again.

“Can we go home?” Five asked, still quiet. “The lady already took my statement.”

“Yeah, let’s go home Five.” Diego says, focusing hard on not stuttering. He helped his brother down, who winced and grabbed his head. The bandage had bigger blood spots under it now, bright red. 

“They think I might have a concussion.” Five said, barely above a whisper. But Diego heard it just fine.

“Mom can check it out when we get back.”

Diego made for the car, but Five clung to his side, wrapping his arms around his torso again. He was never this clingy, even in childhood. In fact Diego can’t think of a time he’d ever hugged Five, but he still wraps his arm over his brother's shoulders and pulls him close.

A tow truck had pulled up, getting ready to take the destroyed car. Whether it was to the police station for evidence or junk yard he didn’t care and it was clearly a horrendous sight for Five as he turned his face away. Beaman walked over, just as they were prepared to get into Diego’s car.

“The paramedics suggested you take him to a hospital to check his head. They couldn’t tell if he had a concussion or not.”

“Alright, thanks.” Diego said, standing with his drivers door open. He watched Five pause before getting in.

“You sure you want to drive? I can take you guys home and bring your car later. I’m sure Patch wouldn’t mind driving my cruiser back.”

Diego’s mind went blank, resorting to his anger. “I’m not going to fucking crash with him if that’s what your referring to Beaman.”

Five flinched, lowering his head into his hands. Beaman didn’t recoil, or have any reaction. Diego rubbed his face, wishing he could take it back once again.

“I’m sorry, I d-di-didn’t mean t-t…” His words trailed off and he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I know. It’s alright, get him home Diego.” And with that he walked back to the scene. 

The air was foggy, and the sky was getting dark. In fact it had gotten dark while he’d been there, and the traffic had subsided greatly. He turned the ignition, putting the car into drive and checked that the headlights were on. Looking both ways, he pulled out making a highly illegal u-turn to head south. 

Five was staring at his lap, not wanting to look out the windows. Diego didn’t know what to say, so the car settled into uncomfortable silence.

Five’s body continued to shiver, despite it being warm in the car. Diego shoots quick glances at him. As horrendous as the situation already is, it could've been worse. There could've been two. He keeps reminding himself that, trying to calm down. Diego's not totally sure Five feels the same. At a stop light, Diego reached back and grabbed a blanket offering it to him. He took it grudgingly, wrapping himself up tightly and rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

“I never gave him that twenty bucks.” Five choked, voice catching.

Diego’s jaw tightened as he tried to keep the tears at bay. The light turned green, and he pressed on the gas a little too roughly as Five winced. He swallowed, focusing his eyes on the road, until someone held down their horn a few lanes over. 

Five pressed his hands to his ears, eyes screwed shut. They reached another red light and Diego reached over to pull the blanket back up, dropping his hands when Five flinched back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Five whispered uncharacteristically, hands still covering his ears as other cars honked back. 

“It’s okay Five.” The old man in question trembled.

“You’re here with me alright. Only two more minutes and we’ll be home.” He looked over at Five, noticing dried blood under his fingernails. Diego wanted to say it was from his head wound, but he knew better then that, the next breath coming out shakily.

It took long enough, but the car finally hit the gravel driveway and Diego put it in park, pulling out the keys.

“We have to tell the others.” Five croaked, looking impossibly small in the passenger seat.

“Do we tell Allison?”

Five looked up at him, opening his mouth but no words were coming out. Diego didn’t know what to say either.

“I think she’ll be upset if we don’t. We can tell her she can stay with Claire longer… if she wants. It’ll make her choose and that’s horrible but I don’t know what else to do.” Five answered, shoulders sagging on the last sentence.

Diego rubbed his face, picturing his siblings faces when Ben had died. 

This is going to be far from easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinking Five's dead. Me: (¬‿¬)  
> I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the last :)


	3. Tonight, Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much! Everyone who's left kudos and comments have made my day!  
> Chapter title is a song by The Smashing Pumpkins, that reminds me of the color pink lmao.

Five and Diego entered through the back door by the kitchen, hanging up the keys before walking upstairs. The smaller one of the two was taking short, slow steps as if calculating every move.

“Let’s get you to see Mom. I’ll call Allison.” Diego said, reaching to grab Five’s shoulder. Five shrugged out of the grasp, heading towards the wall phone.

“Five.”

“Let's just get this over with alright?”

“No.” Diego caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder roughly. “You need to get your head checked out before you do anything else.”

Five spatial jumped messily to the phone, stumbling and grabbing a hold of the wall like a lifeline. Diego grumbled, running a hand through his hair. There was still a tight feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt since he was sixteen. He breathed in and out slowly, walking over to the phone.

His brother was staring at the keypad, face twisted in confusion.

“Do you remember her number?” Five asked, offering the phone to him.

“Yeah.” He took the phone from him gently, holding it to his ear with his shoulder as he hit the numbers. Technically it was Patricks' phone, but he was sure she’d still be there.

It rang, the feeling in his chest tightening. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Then a male voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Patrick, it’s Allison’s brother, Diego. Is she there?” He said, voice surprisingly calm. Five was staring at him, eyes boring into the side of his head which was _not_ going to work soon.

“Yeah, let me get her.” There was a muffled call for the woman, followed by footsteps. Diego anxiously tapped his foot, as Five turned his head away towards the wall, finally getting the message.

“Diego, what’s up?” Allison said all bright and cheery. The words got stuck in his throat, and he forgot to respond.

“Hey? You there?”

“Uh yeah, yeah I am.”

“What’s going on? You never call first.” She joked, still happy.

Diego cleared his throat, which was tight with emotion. “Allison I have to tell you something.”

She paused on the other end. “Go ahead…”

“Five and Klaus they… they got in a c-car ac-a-accident.” _Fuck._ He rubbed his hand over his burning eyes, barley seeing Five pressing the heels of his hands to his own.

“Holy shit, are they okay? Diego what happened, are they there with you? Are you at a hospital?” Her voice was panicked, and it was evident she was holding her breath.

“No, Alli…” Diego heard his voice crack. “Five, he’s h-here with me, at home. Klaus… fuck, Klaus p-pa-passed away.”

The line went silent, there was no sign she heard him on the other end, but he assumed she did. He didn’t know if he could get any more words out to repeat it.

There was a muffled sound from the other end and he knew she was crying. Dammit. He tilted his head back to look at the lights above him, trying to keep the tears at bay once more.

“How? How did he…” She asked, before breaking off again. “Is Five okay? Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s really s-shaken up but injury wise y-yeah, Five’s alright.”

“Oh god it was that bad? Can I talk to him? Please?” The _please_ was so quiet, it hurt.

Diego looked over at the brother in question, whose head was hung, hands pressed to his eyes.

“Hey Five, do you want to talk to Allison?” He asked. Five nodded, looking up to take the phone. His eyes were already bloodshot from before, the rims puffy. He put the phone to his ear, biting his already hurt lip.

“Hi.” Was all he got out before taking a deep breath. Diego couldn’t hear what was on the other end, but Five’s face contorted and he turned away.

“No they couldn’t do anything Alli.” His voice was as small as when he called out for Diego at the scene. “I’m so sorry.”

There was another long pause in Five talking, his shoulders shaking. “I’m alright.”

“I will be Allison.” He turned around quickly, handing the phone back to Diego.

“Hey…” Diego spoke into it.

“I’m g-gonna come h-home.” And god she sounded just like Five had. “I think there’s a flight tonight, I c-can catch it maybe.”

“Let me k-know. I’ll p-pick you up a-al-alright?”

“Okay.” There was another pause. “Please, please stay safe Diego.”

“I will Allison. See you when you get here okay?”

“Bye Diego.”

The line went silent, and Diego placed the phone back down before screaming “Fuck!”

Five let out a choked sound, clasping his hand back over his mouth to silence the next. Man was that heart wrenching. 

“Master Five? Diego?” Pogo’s voice called from behind them. They both turned to the area it came from, catching sight of him and Mom.

“Is it true?” Grace asked, voice somehow heavy with emotion and eyes watery.

Five nodded, and she caught sight of his face for the first time. “Five, dear you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” He said, as she approached and reached out to hold his face.

“I said I’m fine!” Five slapped her hand away, and she stood up beginning to cry. He felt like an asshole, but didn’t move to apologize or comfort her in any way. Pogo ran off into the kitchen, cane hitting the ground accompanied by tiny thuds.

Diego grabbed Five’s arms leading him in the same direction. “He’s not. Paramedics said he might have a concussion. He jumped with it too.”

He pulled his brother into the front room, as he struggled in his grasp. Grace was following close behind, shaking her head.

“Let go of me Diego!” 

Diego pushed him by the staircase, only pausing when the front door closed, Mom continuing to the infirmary. Laughter filling the room. Ben and Vanya had come home.

“What about that one painting? With the skeleton and the cigarette?” Ben joked. Vanya, who was already laughing, laughed harder. It stopped suddenly when she looked over at the two.

“Holy shit Five! What did you do?” Ben questioned as Vanya rushed forward, grabbing his shoulders. She recoiled when he winced, holding the bandaged side of his head.

“Are you crying Diego?” Ben asked, firmly grabbing Diego’s arm to turn and face him. The front door opened again and Luther came through, smiling happily. The big man looked up, his features falling.

“What happened?” He asked, closing the door and walking forward. Ben and Vanya turned back to the two men before them, who glanced quickly at each other.

“Do you want to wait until Klaus gets here? So you only have to say it once. We can fill Allison in later.” Vanya asked, looking directly up at Five.

“Vanya…” Five started, pulling his arms in to hug himself. She looked at him with patient eyes.

“Yeah, and we can give him this jacket I found. His size, and style. Thought he’d like it.” Ben said, holding up a plastic merchandise bag.

“Fuck Ben… Klaus…” Five inhaled. “Klaus passed away.”

There was a heavy silence until Ben dropped the bag he was holding, hands flying to his hair. “No, no. You’re joking. He can’t be…”

“He can’t be!” He yelled, turning to face everyone. Diego shook his head, as Five bowed his. Vanya broke down into tears, bringing the neck of her jacket up and over her mouth. Luther stared blankly at Diego, shaking his head.

“How?” Luther asked, voice small and forced.

“I didn’t mean too… I tried to stop it.” Five said, holding his hands up that still had the dried blood under the fingernails.

“Five? What…” Ben started, voice drifting off. Diego’s head turned in his direction.

“It was a c-car accident. Five let Klaus d-drive.” He answered. “I saw it.”

Ben’s face lit up suddenly, much to everyone’s confusion. “No, when was this? He’ll be back. Klaus died before and God doesn’t like him, so he’ll be back.”

“Ben. That’s… not possible…” Diego said, staring at his brother. 

“I didn’t want to let him, it was only for a few miles and he really wanted to. There was too much, I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried.” Five cried. Ben’s face dropped as the chandelier started shaking, curling in on itself. He surged forward and hugged Vanya tightly, pressing his face into her hair. The chandelier stopped, Ben beginning to cry.

Luther stood there, staring at the four.

“Hey, Luther.” Diego said, walking forward. The bigger brother, much to Diego’s surprise, pulled him into a tight hug, mumbling something incoherent.

Five turned, walking as quickly away as he could from the grieving siblings. He couldn’t be around them, not when it was his fault. 

_“Come on Fivey. Like two miles and I’ll let you brood alone again. Pleeeease!”_

He found his feet involuntarily caring him to the infirmary, to where Grace was still waiting to check his head. The door was open, and he walked through closing it promptly behind him. She was in the back of the room, silently looking over a few medical supplies. The only thing filling the cold air was her sniffling.

“Gr-Mom?” He asked, pride be damned. She turned around quickly, wiping her eyes.

“Five! Let me check your head hun.” Grace smiled, patting the medical bed waiting for him. He walked over, sitting on the paper coated bed.

She brought over a little tray. “I’m going to look at your cut alright?”

Five nodded, letting her take off the band-aid. The wound hurt like a bitch but he couldn’t bring himself to care or admit it. Not with what Klaus had. He shivered as she ran an alcohol wipe, coming away bright red with blood.

“What were they thinking? This needs stitches.” She laughed, turning to grab a little syringe and injecting the contents into the cut to numb the area. It wasn’t necessary, but he appreciated the sentiment. While waiting for it to kick in, she examined his features, pulling out small shards of glass only visible to a robot's eye.

“Your undereyes are going to be bruised, along with your nose. It’s definitely broken. Did the airbags go off?” She placed a small ice-pack on it gently, moving his hand to hold it up.

“Klaus’s did.” He stared at the wall past her head. “He turned the passenger one off.”

Grace ran a hand through his hair and he shivered. She diverted her attention, stitching up his head wound before placing another bandaid over the reddened area. Soon a light was flashing in his eyes as she asked him a few questions.

“There’s no concussion. Probably just a headache, but I’m going to keep an eye on you alright?”

He nodded. She smiled, handing him pain medication and a cup of water. Klaus panicked eye’s flashed through his mind.

“I don’t need it.” 

Grace smiled, putting the items back on the cart. Then with a washcloth rubbed under his fingernails to clean the blood off, doing the same with his hair.

 _“Five? Five…”_ He bit his lip, tasting the metallic blood leaking into his mouth. She held the washcloth on his mouth after, not muttering a word about it.

“Thank you… Mom.” He whispered.

She took his face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks with soft thumbs. Something unintelligible was written over her face, eyes focused on him intently. 

“I’m glad you're okay.” Her voice wobbled, holding onto him tightly. “Go with your siblings alright? I should find Pogo.”

With that, he followed her out, finding his siblings in the front room crowded on the floor together. They were silent for the most part, just the occasional sniffle. Luther was sitting on a couch with his head in his hands, the other three crammed together on the floor with a red-eyed Ben in the middle.

“Hey Five.” Vanya said, voice hoarse. “Allison called, she’ll be here in the morning, at like six okay?”

“Okay.” He paused. “I’m tired.”

“I think we're gonna stay in here tonight.” Ben said, motioning to the blankets in the corner. “You can too, if you want.”

As much as Five didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want to spend the night alone. Just as long as his siblings' heart wrenching sobs aren’t present he thinks he can do it. 

Five walks over to a couch opposite Luther, laying down with his face turned away from the others, putting weight cautiously on his right side. Something began tickling his nose, but he ignored it. Until he almost inhaled it. Pulling the object away came with instant regret as he recognized it as confetti. 

Luther’s heavy snores began filling the room, signaling to Five that he’d been laying there for a while. There was other shuffling and then a blanket was being draped over his tiny body. He made sure to keep his eyes closed, so whoever was doing it wouldn’t know their efforts were in vain. There’s no way he’s sleeping tonight. 

“Goodnight Five.” Ben’s tired voice said, as he brushed back Five’s hair. “I’m glad you’re okay little guy.”

Ben placed a kiss right above his bandaged temple, before walking away. Five felt his consciousness slip away involuntarily. 

He was just so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is gonna be b r u t a l hehehe


	4. Say It Ain't So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a song from Weezer, the nerds themselves.   
> I sound like a broken record but of course I appreciate everyone who's taken the time to read this!

_ The ground was wet beneath his feet, soaking up through his socks. A sharp smell of iron brought him to the realization that it was blood. He attempted to breathe only through his mouth, but that only made him nauseous. The room was dark, and he couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face. _

_ He turned around, hands flailing to find something to grasp. There was no recollection of how he got here, all his mind is supplying is the desperate need to get out, to escape. The blood was slowly creeping up his ankles, the room growing moist. _

_ His breaths were coming short and uneven, as he patted himself down for a light. A cold metal weight was pressed in his pants pocket, as he frantically tried to pull it out. The object seemed to be almost sewn into his pants, growing colder by the minute. _

_ Finally with a painful rip, it came away and he pressed the button trying to light up the room. The blood was up to his knees now. The metal box buzzed frantically before letting out a horrifying screech. _

_ He doesn’t know what kind of screech it is but it makes his heart stop, and he drops the box screaming.  _

_ “Five?” A high-pitched voice calls out, seeming as if it came from all around him. “Five are you there?” _

_ He inhales sharply, the blood up to his waist. “Klaus? Klaus where are you?!” _

_ The screech is like a car losing control. _

_ “Help! Five help, it hurts.” _

_ “Where are you Klaus?” Nothing but silence consumed the area. Blood soaking over his shoulders. _

_ “Klaus answer me!” _

_ A blood curdling scream filled the air, and he knew exactly who it came from. _

_ “Klaus!” The blood was up to his chin, and he couldn’t swim. He was sinking. “Klaus, where are you!” _

_ Another scream erupted through the room, slowly sounding gurgled as if he was drowning. Five opened his mouth to call for Klaus again, but the blood rushed into his mouth. He couldn’t spit it out or call for help and his feet were glued to their spot as he drowned. _

_ “Five help me!” His brother's voice called out, panicked and desperate. Five thrashed, feeling stuck and tangled. It hurt, everything hurt as sounds of his brother drowning filled the air. He was utterly useless as his brother struggled, suddenly going quiet. _

_ “Hey!”  _

_ He thrashed, feeling something pinning him down. _

“Hey!”

Five shot up with a sharp inhale, hands grasping for whatever was in reach. His right hand found something squishy and soft, while his left found loose fabric. As if disorientated he blinked slowly, scanning the room for his brother.

When he turned to his left, his eyes caught on Diego who was looking at him in concern. Five could see his hand twisted in his brother's sleeve, and he let go as bile rushed to the back of his throat.

Bending over he threw up the contents of his stomach onto the ground below him. It was mostly coffee, with whatever egg sandwich he had eaten the day before and it was foul smelling. Diego patted his back awkwardly as Five dry heaved until everything was gone.

“You were having a nightmare.” Diego stated, as if he didn’t already know.

“You don’t need to pat me like I’m a child.” He snapped, pushing himself off of the couch only barely swaying on his feet. Everyone else was gone, blankets discarded despite the sun still being down. Diego just looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

Mom walked into the room, catching sight of the scene. “I’ll clean it up, love.”

She walked away as Five watched, suddenly self-conscious of his sweat soaked clothes.

“Oh you're awake!” Vanya said, turning the corner with a small plate in her hand. Her nose crinkled at the smell, but she still walked forward extending her arm out towards him. “I made you something to eat in case you woke up and we were still gone.”

The plate was carrying one of those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. He took it, holding the plate awkwardly. Despite now having nothing in his stomach he wasn’t hungry.

“Wait- in case you were still gone?”

“We were going to go get Allison. You were in like a deep sleep so we wanted to let you be.” Luther said, coming around the corner swinging his minivan keys. Why he bought it no one knows, but it has enough seats to carry them all so they never mentioned it.

“I’m coming, just let me change.” Five muttered, handing the food back to Vanya before walking upstairs to change out of his clothes.

He met them all outside, the air cold against his bare arms. “Where’s your vest, or jacket?” Ben asked, leaning against the car door.

“Didn’t think I needed them.” He shrugged, pushing past him to get in next to Vanya. There was only one seat up in the back, and he tried not to think about the times they needed both. Ben stuck a hand out effectively stopping him.

“And you’re shaking like a leaf.” Ben offered the black bundle in his arms to Five. “Here, put this on. It’ll warm you up.”

“I don’t need that.”

“Put the damn jacket on Five.” Diego said, climbing into the passenger seat as Luther started the engine.

“It’s actually a hoodie, Diego, thank you.” Ben said sarcastically, still holding the jack-  _ hoodie _ out for him. Five took it with a grunt, pulling it over his head. It was huge on him but it did its job. Ben finally let him climb in, sitting down next to Vanya.

She handed him the sandwich she’d made earlier, now wrapped in a plastic baggie. Ben sat down on his right, closing the door before Luther could drive away.

But Luther stalled, looking in the rearview mirror at him. “Are you- are you sure you want to go on a drive right now? It’s like ninety minutes one way.”

The babying was getting old. “I’m fine.”

“Five you don’t have to force yourself to do this. Allison will understand.” Diego said, turning to look at him in the back.

“Are you deaf? I said I’m fine.” With that he shoved the sandwich in his mouth to reduce the conversation. Luther pressed on the gas, pulling out of his parking spot.

The ride was fairly boring, no music and the tension tight. Five focused on forcing the food down his mouth, to make sure Vanya didn’t feel bad even though she was gazing out the window unable to see his sentimental actions. Diego was fiddling with a knife in his lap, eyes casted downwards.

Ben suddenly leaned forward, whispering into Diego’s ear, who shot up looking around. His face paled, and he turned to Luther.

“Hey, what’s going o-” Five started, cutting off when he looked up. Up ahead there were dark tires marks that twisted heading to the chipped tree. 

Five dropped his head quickly, leg beginning to violently shake. “When have we ever taken fucking Peppers road to the airport.”

Diego bit back the urge to say everytime, because he knew Five’s anger wasn’t directed at them. He could see Vanya reach out to hold Five’s hand, but the old man pulled his away quickly, eyes trained on the ground below him.

Diego turned slightly to the right, catching sight of Ben looking out the window, eyes glassy. He leaned back, head pressed tightly to the headrest, watching Luther’s fingers tremble on the steering wheel.

It would be okay, just eighty more excruciating minutes of making sure Five wasn’t going to have a panic attack on them. He should’ve kept his eyes on the road, he should’ve told Luther to avoid this. It was the main route to the airport after all, and they take it every time. Somehow the thought didn’t even occur to him that Five was going past the spot again.

Luther took the next right off Peppers, but the damage was already done and now the backroads are going to take longer. Diego fiddled with the knife in his lap, eyes focused intently on the road.

Another bitchass car honked loudly at them, moving to go around. Five  _ whimpered _ leaning forward in his seat and pulling the hood over his head. Vanya put her arm out to hold his hand again, and he let her despite his body tensing. 

Diego could see Ben screw his eyes shut in the side mirror. Only a few more minutes… just a few more minutes.

It felt like longer than it had been, but they were finally standing in the airport baggage area waiting for their sister to walk out of the terminal. People were shooting them weird looks, especially at Five who was bruised up. He fired back his signature scowl at each person so no one really had the audacity to question it.

Luther found her luggage, dragging the large suitcase over to their standing area. If Klaus was here, then he’d probably be holding a sign covered in glitter with  _ Welcome Home Alli _ written across it in that unintelligible writing. Diego swallowed, forcing the thought to the back of his mind.

Allison finally walked out, giving them all a soft smile. She went to Five first, bending down to hold his face. Even though he visibly stiffened, Five didn’t move out of the way, letting his sister rub her thumbs over the deep bruises under his eyes. He looked fragile in Ben’s oversized hoodie.

“I’m fine Allison.” He reassured, looking everywhere but her eyes. She squeezed his shoulders, moving to hug everyone else.

They walked out to the car, Vanya tucked into Allison’s side. Ben climbed into the far back, sitting next to their sister’s suitcase, eyes casted out the window. The girls walked to the other side, still glued to each other.

Diego noticed Five fiddling with his fingers, standing next to the passenger door.

“Hey what’s up?” He asked, walking over followed quickly by Luther.

“Uh, well, don’t take this wrong but can Diego drive?” Five’s face was aimed at his shoes as if he was more than ashamed to ask. Diego looked up at Luther, who matched his confused expression but went to hand him the keys. 

Five looked up. “It’s just that, I know how Diego drives because he’s driven me around a lot. I’m just not as familiar with how Luther does it.”

Luther lets out a breath of understanding. “Yeah, that’s totally fine. It doesn’t hurt my feelings.”

Five nods, opening up the back passenger door and sliding in next to Allison who is now in the middle. Diego walks over, starting up the minivan. Not his forte, but how different can it be from his vintage car?

The drive home was uneventful for the best. No horn honking, and Diego took the longer way to avoid Peppers street.

Diego announced that he was going to get donuts, and that he’d be back in a little, trading in the minivan for his car. Griddy’s had been picked up by a young couple, Agnes selling them the building for cheap since she didn’t need much money with an assassin as a husband. 

It took a long time, which made everyone heavily nervous. But he came back with a tray in hand, placing it on the table before locking himself in his room for an hour. 

When he finally emerged the Hargreeves sat in the front room for a while, crying and sharing happy memories about Klaus. Most came from Ben, who kept shooting the front door glances as if their brother was going to walk in at any moment.

It was around one when Allison leaned forward. “Five, if you're willing would you tell us what happened?”

Everyone held their breaths, looking over at him still engulfed in that hoodie.

“What do you want to know?” Five asked, sitting tensely on the edge of the couch. The siblings glanced at each other, all settling on Vanya who had opened her mouth to speak.

“Was it quick?” She asked. Five caught her doe brown eyes, which looked terrified to be asking this question. Everyone nodded, looking back to him. He grazed over all of their faces, but caught sight of something tucked under Alison's leg.

It was a flimsy piece of paper, covered in dried tear splatters, with writing smeared across it top to bottom. Five could see the first line, it read the same question Vanya just asked. Allison tucked it under her leg quickly. But he knew what was happening.

“You rehearsed this?” He asked, voice stricken with pain. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, looking to each other for answers.

“No, nothing’s rehearsed. We wanted to make sure we didn’t ask anything rash.” Ben said. “That’s all.”

“Rash?” Five’s voice raised slightly. “What do you mean by rash?”

“Like, like why didn’t you time travel Five?” Ben shouted, regaining his stance. Diego groaned hiding his face in his hands. 

“Because I couldn’t Ben! You think I didn’t try? You think I just let him die?! He asked me to let him go, asked me to let him just fucking die and I didn’t want to alright! And it wasn’t quick, at all. Is that what you want to know? Is that what all of you want to fucking know?!” Five caught his breath, the room suddenly growing hot.

“What else is there in that script? Got any more questions because I’d be pleased to answer! Like how he asked me to turn off the car horn, but I couldn’t or how neither my jacket, vest, or hands could stop his bleeding. Want me to tell you how he pulled the metal out because it was taking too long for him to die, but I didn’t want him too so I tried to stop it? I couldn’t comfort nor save him and you all want to know this, you all want to know why I didn’t save him. Fucking damn I tried, he’s my little brother and if I had just eaten earlier or rested longer then I could’ve saved him but I didn’t!

“I’ll tell you about how the second Diego found out he blamed me, how he got mad that I didn’t jump. Because I’ve been to literal hell and back to make sure you all grow old and gray and-and I let him die right there in front of me. Okay?! Do you guys not under-”

“Five!” Vanya whimpered. Everything came into focus. He was standing in front of Ben, menacingly close. His brother was leaning back, tears streaming down his face and  _ terrified _ . Five looked around, seeing Diego’s head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried. Vanya and Allison clinging into each other, faces red and snotty. Luther looked  _ mad _ , just staring at him.

Five, pulled on the hem of Ben’s hoodie taking in the scene. “I can’t be here.”

With that he ran out of the house, door and gate slamming in his wake. A shocking parallel from when he was thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the last two chapter finished so it should go pretty quickly from here :)


	5. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a My Chemical Romance song.  
> Without further ado...

_“Hey Five-o!” A high pitched voice rang out._

_Five let out a sigh, tucking the car keys back into his pocket and turning to look at Klaus. He was wearing an obnoxious pink feathered scarf, complemented with a neon yellow tank top and black skinny jeans. A bag hung from his arm, holding whatever snacks he’d grabbed from the convenience store._

_“Hello.” He grumbled, eyeing his brother wearily._

_“Where are you headed on this fine day sire?”_

_Five smirked. “No where that concerns you.”_

_“Oh Fivey you’ve wounded me.” He grabbed his chest, making an over dramatic scene. “But actually no ones seen you for like, five or six hours? Ridiculous. You can’t hide from us forever young man.”_

_“I’m older than yo-”_

_“You’ve ever been yada yada. Where are you going?”_

_“No where Klaus!”_

_Klaus placed his hands on his hips, before reaching into his bag to pull out some type of sandwich. “Here at least eat. I can tell the others you’re grieving your little lady friend, Dolly, is it?”_

_Five took it cautiously, examining the contents. “Delores.”_

_“Oh right. You know I bet you're headed to that town up north. With that little library you like so much.”_

_“How do you know about that?”_

_“Oh, oh I have eyes everywhere.” Klaus said, flinging his scarf back over his shoulder. He leaned over, tapping on the car's hood. “You know I’ve been wanting to go to that drive-in movie theater up there. So since you're on your way, I might as well drop you off.”_

_“Drop me off? What- I’m not taking you. Get off my car.”_

_Klaus gasped. “Your car? It’s the family's car you imbecile.”_

_Five rolled his eyes, pushing Klaus out of the way to get into the driver's seat. His brother let out a loud whine, complaining about walking home._

_“Go get Diego to take you. It’s too bright outside for a drive-in movie anyway.” Five retorted, attempting to close the door._

_“Diego quite literally ignored me on my way out, refusing to give me a hug. There’s no way I’m asking him for any assistance.” Klaus smiled, looking back down. “Plus that couple’s looking at you weird. A thirteen year old driving a car. What a sight indeed.”_

_“I’ll wait for them to leave.”_

_“Like hell you will.” Klaus shuffled, whining again. “Come on Fivey. Like two miles and I’ll let you brood alone again. Pleeeease!”_

_“Two miles of you driving? We’ll be dead meat on the side of the road.”_

_Klaus gasped again, before sticking out his bottom lip, pouting. “I’m not too terrible. Hey! I thought you were working on being a better brother. Clearly I’m doing a better job than you because I gave you a breakfast sandwich.”_

_Five threw his head back, eyes rolling. “Two miles. Then I leave you wherever we end up.”_

_“Oh thank you Fivey! You’re the bestest!” Klaus squealed, taking the keys from Five’s gingerly outstretched hand._

_“I’m tired anyway.” He mumbled, crossing the front of the car to climb into the passenger seat. Hands resting in his lap, eyes staring ahead unamused by Klaus theatrics of starting up the car. After the vehicle roared to life, it stayed in the same spot. Five looked at Klaus, confused._

_“What are you doing?” He asked, looking at his brother who was pouting again._

_Klaus sighed. “You’re not eating.”_

_“Oh for fucks sake.” Five ripped open the plastic wrapper, shoving the food in his mouth. It wasn’t… horrible. Klaus reached over, turning off the passenger airbag, Five nodded in understanding. If that exploded his frail body would be as good as dead._

_But Five’s brain backtracked. “Okay, maybe this really isn’t such a good idea.”_

_“Uhhhh, I’m just being as one would say precautious.”_

_“That’s not a word.”_

_“Okay?” He laughed. “You’ll be fine Five-o.”_

_Klaus began driving away, looking both ways before pulling out of the parking lot and heading up north. Five realized he was being serious about the whole small town drive-in movie theater, and supposes he could read a little longer while his brother watches it. He wasn’t going to tell him that though._

_Five finally turned to Klaus. “Two miles are up.”_

_“But you look exhausted. And I’m not doing too bad. So relax muchacho, let your big brother take care of you for once.”_

_“You are not my big brother.”_

_“And I do not care about your opinion on the matter. Sit back and relax.”_

_Five stared open mouth, before sitting back with a grunt. Klaus beamed, and began singing loudly. It was way off tune, and horrible, but Five found a small smile creeping onto his face. His brother stopped, taking a right onto Peppers street._

_The road was fairly bare, unusual for this time of day. People usually get off work and fly down this road, eager to get home to their family’s. So naturally, it made Five uneasy. Klaus seemed to be taking it fine, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune in his head._

_Tap, tippity tap tap._

_Five noticed his foot following the same rhythm, and forced it to stop. He looked over at Klaus just in time to see a red pickup truck cut them off. Unfortunately it clipped the front left side of their car._

_Klaus slammed on the brakes, trying to take back control as the car spun in circles, tires squealing desperately underneath them. How fast were they even going? Five reached out, grabbing a hold of the door handle as Klaus tried to take control of the wheel._

_“Motherfucking shit!” Five screamed as they swerved off the road. His eyes widened as their car barreled straight for a tree, he flung his hand out trying to jump away with Klaus' shirt tight in his grip. The blue on his hands flickered out._

_Five closed his eyes, bracing for impact. But Klaus turned the wheel at the last moment._

_A deafening sound of glass breaking, accompanied with metal being crushed filled the air as Five’s head snapped forward hitting the dash. Everything went black._

_He knew he wasn’t out for that long, when he heard his name being called, almost drowned out by their jammed car horn._

_“Five? Five…” The voice was painful. He pried his eyes open, finding a shattered windshield in front of his face, which burned with a fiery intensity. Something hot and sticky ran down the left side of it. He ran a hand over it, which came away crimson. Five’s nose throbbed, white hot pain racing through whenever he tried to scrunch it up, a metallic taste filling his mouth._

_Everything flooded back at once as he whipped to Klaus. The airbags were already almost deflated, covered in crimson and a mix of vomit._

_His brother was deathly pale, forehead drenched with sweat and dripping blood. But that's none of Five’s concern at the moment. It was the massive shard of metal sticking out of his brother's stomach that is._

_“Klaus?” He questioned, leaning towards him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Klaus ripped the metal out of his stomach with a strangled scream. It had been way too far in there._

_"Klaus! What are you doing?!” Five yelled, causing his brother to flinch. Blood began pooling in Klaus’s lap, his yellow tank top changing colors. Five ripped off his coat, pressing it tightly to his brother's stomach in an attempt to slow the bleeding._

_Klaus screamed, pulling on his brother's sweater vest. “It hurts! It would’ve been quicker this way Five! Take it off, take it off!_

_Blood smeared down the vest, but Five ignored his brother’s cries. “Klaus your bleeding out! I’m not taking it off…”_

_Five pried his eyes away, looking out the shattered windshield, noticing a blue car parked ahead, someone punching numbers into the payphone a few yards up the road._

_“You gotta hold on a little longer Klaus!” Five could feel his tears tracing down his cheeks._

_“It hurts too much Five. I can’t do it, take it off please just please take it off.” Klaus wailed, prying at the little hands holding down the jacket, which was almost bled through._

_“Please, just hold on Klaus. You’re gonna be okay, you’re alright just focus on me.” He almost had to yell over the car horn. Five cursed, dropping the jacket and replacing it with his vest, applying even more pressure._

_Klaus screamed, hands weakly clawing at Five’s._

_“Give it up Five! Please, you're making it take too long! God Five just let me go, just let me go.” Klaus sobbed, his hands growing weaker._

_“I can’t do that Klaus, you know I can’t. Just stay awake for me… only a couple more minutes. Help’s on the way.”_

_“It’s too loud. Make the horn stop!” Klaus whined, hands going limp. Five knew the horn couldn’t unless the battery died, it was just going to keep going. He let a sob escape his mouth._

_“You did so good driving Klaus, you were perfect okay? Just hold on a little longer so we can tell everyone else.”_

_Klaus was staring at him with glossy eyes, reaching a hand up to hold his face. Five looked at him, feeling his vest grow warm and wet under his fingers. He glanced down, throwing it aside to apply pressure with his hands. Klaus didn’t scream this time. The hand holding Five’s face fell._

_Five looked back to Klaus, screaming when he saw his slack jaw that leaked blood and faraway eyes, staring at the invisible stars. He cupped his face, leaving blood prints on his cheeks._

_“Klaus! Klaus wake up! Wake up!” He yelled over the horn. His hand flew to the spot under Klaus’s jaw, searching for a pulse, a sign of life, anything. There was nothing. He didn’t look away from his brother's face, grabbing his wrist in search of a pulse there._

_Nothing._

_“No… no please.” Five whined, but Klaus slumped forward into his hold. Five let his brother's head hit his shoulder._

_“Help! We need help!” He yelled as loud as he could, despite knowing damn well no one could hear him now._

_Five cried into Klaus’s shoulder, loud and strained, trying to jump away with him. His fists only provided wisps of blue, until there was nothing at all. What’s the point of powers if he couldn’t save who he loved? He couldn’t reverse time, he couldn’t jump him to safety._

_“I love you Klaus, so goddamn much.” He cried, leaving a mess of tears and blood down his brothers back. That pained him._

_A cool breeze of air hit his own back, then hands were touching him trying to ease him out. Five knew it was time to go, to let his brother go, but he kept reaching for him as a man pulled him out of the car with gentle ease._

_He must be weaker than he thought. The man set him down, turning back to look inside, gasping at what he found._

_“Klaus! No!” Five wailed, as a woman bent down in front of him, trying to turn his head away. But he refused too, because that’s his brother and despite everything that’s his baby brother. He clawed at the woman, trying to get away but she held him close as the man looked back, shaking his head._

_Five sobbed, and the next thing he knew he was in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic checking his injuries, shining a light in his eyes. He couldn’t hear what he was asking him to do, but the paramedic didn’t seem to mind just calmly guiding him._

_A person, a random civilian walked over, tears coursing down their face. Why were they crying? She had a plastic baggie in her hands, as she greeted the paramedic, before kneeling down in front of him._

_“I saw it happen hun. I got the bastards license plate, so they won’t get away with it alright?” She said, voice still heavy. Five didn’t know what to say, so he looked at her and that must’ve been enough._

_“I have spare clothes for my son in my car, and I wanted to give them to you. It isn’t much and I know how it hurts right now. I’m so sorry kid.” She handed Five the plastic baggie, which had a white shirt in it and sweatpants. He looked back up at her, feeling himself cry again. For once he felt like a kid, like that thirteen year old boy who found his siblings dead in an apocalypse. Klaus’s tattoo was the only thing confirming his suspicions at the time._

_“Thank you.” Five whispered, gently taking the bag from the lady. She nodded, turning to walk away as Five changed his shirt quickly, shaking at Klaus’s blood that soaked his original one. He could only change his top before crying again._

_Soon the lady who had pulled him out of the car, walked over to sit next to him. Her eyes were soft and understanding as she looked him over, pulling out a notepad._

_“Hi, my name’s Eudora.” She started, talking to him like he’s a baby. “What’s yours?”_

_And oh god he hated this conversation. “Five. Five Hargreeves.”_

_“Okay, Five.” She said, jotting it down on a notepad, unaffected by his name. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”_

_He looked at her, and knew he looked pathetic. “My brother, Klaus, was driving. And then-”_

_His words caught, chest burning as he tried to force them out._

_“It’s alright, take your time.” The lady said, placing a cautious hand on his shoulder. Five took a deep breath before continuing._

_“A truck, red truck, cut us off and clipped us on the passenger side. My brother tried to regain control again but he couldn’t.”_

_His voice gave away and he bowed his head. Eudora wrote it down, before taking one of his hands in hers. A hand that still had blood under the fingernails._

_“Is there anyone we can call Five?”_

_He went through his siblings in his mind, choosing the one who wouldn’t pry into the situation. “Diego.”_

_She nodded. “I know him. Is he at home?”_

_“The mansion, not the boiler room.” He whispered, knowing damn well Diego didn’t call that place home._

_“Do you know the phone number?” He nodded, giving it to her as she jotted it down quickly, never letting go of his hand. He was grateful for that._

_She pointed over to the man that pulled him out of the car. “That’s Beaman. And that’s Chris.” She pointed at another officer who was placing evidence cones on the ground, and snapping photos._

_“We’ll make sure Diego get’s here alright?”_

_Five nodded, looking back up to her. “Is he- is he really gone?”_

_She looked at him with sad eyes that turned glassy, as she gave him a slight nod. Five looked down to his shoes._

_He doesn’t remember when she left and was replaced by Beaman, who didn’t baby him as much. Beaman talked to Five, making sure he was okay despite his injuries. Five wanted to say that everything hurt, that he felt so gutted and confused. But he didn’t._

_Beaman quickly stood up, positioning himself between Five and the car. Five knew exactly what he was doing._

_“You’re blocking me from him.” He said, voice low. Beaman gazed at Five, who tried to see around him._

_“He’s really gone.” He said, talking more to himself then anyone else. A car door slammed shut, distracting Beaman. Five got his window of opportunity to look at Klaus one last time, the paramedics had pried open the destroyed door because his brother had turned the car in the last moment to take the whole blow. They were holding his limp body, and almost dropped him. They almost dropped his brother._

_Five gasped, as Patch walked into his line of vision and Beaman ran out of the black barricades. When had those gone up? It was eerily silent. He doesn’t know when the horn shut off either. He saw Diego enter the scene, looking directly at the body bag as they zipped it up, closing both of them off from Klaus._

_Diego’s face paled, and he opened his mouth staring at the bag. And he didn’t see Five yet, and Five just wanted a hug. Just wanted to hold onto one of them alive._

_“Diego?” He called, so fucking scared. His brother turned to him, face lighting up in relief and oh god he didn’t know. How was he going to tell him? He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t._

_Diego lashed out. Diego hugged him, and everything hurt so much._

Five had been gone for hours. He’d left at one, and it was eight at night. Everyone wanted to give him space, ripping up the paper and tossing it into the recycling. It was stupid of them to prepare questions in advance, but they didn’t want to ask anything that would be too painful, most of them confiding in Diego for clarification as Five slept.

Diego had tried to go out and find him an hour after he left, saying he needed to apologize. That he needed to make sure Five was okay, but they talked him down from it claiming it would just agitate him further.

Luther didn’t buy all that. So he snuck out the back door when he was sure no one was looking for him. It was cold outside, and he knew Five would be stubborn enough to stay out there until his little body froze to death. The others had kept periodically checking his room to see if he’d jumped back inside. Something was off about Five and his jumping, Luther hadn’t seen him do it once since Klaus’s death. He thought about it for a while, and knew just what he was going to say.

So Luther set out at eight in search of his littlest-oldest brother.

It was almost midnight when he finally found him. Five was sitting in an alley, the back of his head pressed tightly to the grimy wall behind him, eyes staring almost unseeing ahead. 

“Five?” Luther asked, cautiously walking over. Five looked up, face scrunching in confusion.

“You found me, goody.”

“I’m worried about you.”

Luther sat down across from him, matching his brother's stiff position. 

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Five snapped. “I’m fine. Leave me alone Luther.”

“If you really wanted that you’d have jumped away by now. Actually, you never would’ve let me find you.” Luther said, staring intently at him. Five’s eyes were stuck to the ground, unflinching.

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Luther asked.

Five eyes shot up, burning with rage. “Oh fuck you.”

“I’m being serious Five. I know how you feel.”

Five threw up his hands, slapping his legs when they came back down. “How? You have no clue what I’m feeling right now Lut-”

“Ben.”

Five’s mouth slammed shut with a click, signaling Luther to continue. “When Ben died, I was the one who told him to go into that room. I was the one who held Allison and Diego back from going in there, because if I hadn’t I was going to lose them all. I was the one who sent Ben into a room full of armed men, and I made everyone here his screams as he died.”

“But Luther tha-”

“Don’t talk, just let me explain.” Luther looked down at Five, who was staring at him with his mouth open in disbelief of being shut down.

“The problem was, I took that with me everyday, that I had ordered my brother to his death. We didn’t have any clue there were more men, it was just supposed to be a sweep, in and out. I thought everyone blamed me, so I stayed at the academy because no one was ever going to care for me, not after what I did. 

“That was obviously not true. But even after all those years, I turned the blame on myself and it got me nowhere. I can see you doing the same to yourself. You might’ve been gone for a while Five, but I know you. You’re forcing yourself to heal quicker than expected, and everytime we talk about it you turn his death on yourself. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you don’t jump anymore.

“Klaus was a very happy go-lucky guy, and how he died was tragic. But even though I didn’t know him as well as I should, I know that he would be devastated that you’re doing this to yourself. He’d feel like he failed you. There was nothing more you could’ve done Five, car accidents are unpredictable and you were there with him in the end, that’s what matters. I got a chance to talk to Ben, he told me it wasn’t my fault. I understand you aren’t able to talk to Klaus, but I know he’d say the same.” 

There was an awkward break, neither unsure of what to say next.

“It hurts seeing you tear yourself up like this.” Luther ended.

Five was staring at him with an unreadable expression, eyes flickering between thousands of emotions.

Luther shuffled, the air was uncomfortable with Five not responding. “We all want you to come home Five, everyone’s worried sick. So please, when you're ready come back.”

There was more silence, the alleyway growing more uncomfortable by the second. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as his littlest-oldest brother gazed up at him. Giving an awkward nod Luther got up to leave before a small voice called out.

“Luther?” Five looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Of course Five.” Luther turned, heading home. A smile graced his face when tiny footsteps jogged to his side.

“I’m proud. You actually had an emotional moment there, Number One.”

He laughed, reaching out to ruffle Five’s hair, who for once didn’t pull away or scowl. They made their way back home.

Diego was beyond pissed. The man who’d hit his brothers was still out there, with no warrant for his arrest. He’d made a quick pit stop by the police office, flashed his I.D. and made his way out with the police report on the accident. Then he grabbed Griddy’s.

The leather vigilante getup felt comfortable and familiar, resorting back to his old ways. That man could be at home, completely unaware that he’d killed someone. Or worse he was aware, and didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt. Either way Diego was about to find out, the knives in his vest itching for action.

Luther had disappeared hours ago in search of Five no doubt and that had done nothing to calm his nerves. Ben and Allison were in the living room, talking about their brother while Vanya sulked in her room. So in other words, now was his chance to escape and find the bastard.

He flanked the staircase, heading straight for the backdoor. No one in sight, nothing else in mind. Diego grabbed the cold door knob in his hand, arm tightening at the temperature and he paused. It was freezing outside.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” A small voice asked from behind him. Diego turned around, coming eye to eye with Vanya. “I found the police report in your room.”

“What were you doing in my room?” He questioned, stepping towards her. She took a step back before answering.

“I wanted to see if you were interested in baking something, or doing anything. You didn’t answer so I entered to see if you were okay.”

“Well, I’m fine Vanya. Go ask Mom to bake.” He turned again, aimed on getting out of the house.

“Stop! Just stop that!” She yelled, and honestly Diego wasn’t used to her being able to stand up for herself, so he turned back around. “Everytime someone tries to be nice to you, you start getting mad and snap at them.”

“Look I’m sorry alright.” He raised his hands almost mockingly. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

“If you go after him you're as good as dead Diego.”

“Yeah, well I have knives. That bastard is not going to get away with what he did.”

“I don’t care if you have knives! You’re going to get yourself hurt. Five’s gone, Luther’s missing and you think I’m going to let you waltz out?”

“You’re not letting me _do_ anything Vanya.”

“Why can’t you just leave it alone!”

Diego turned around, pointing a finger in her face. “Leave someone alone who killed my brother, leave someone alone who hurt Five. You want me to let him l-live like nothing h-ha-happened. He’s sitting out there like Klaus meant no-nothing, like little ass Five will be o-okay after s-se-eeing that. They aren’t n-nothing Vanya, they’re re-real people.”

“He was my brother too!” She shouted, much too loudly for his liking and not dropping her guard. “I’m not acting like they’re nothing Diego, I’m not brushing that man under the rug just because he drove away.”

This time she walked forward, pointing her own finger at him. “What I’m worried about is letting you walk out to go find this man. If he kills you then I’ll regret this moment for the rest of my life because I let you walk out, I let you go. I don’t want to lose another brother. I’ve already lost Five and Ben once, and now Klaus. What’s next huh?”

Diego, unadmittingly had backed up to the door, Vanya still walking forwards. 

“What am I going to tell Five? I’m so sorry, another one of your brothers is dead because I let him run out to go vigilating in the middle of the night so he could kill the man who murdered Klaus. He’ll find a way to be responsible for it, and that’s going to eat him alive Diego. That’s going to eat me alive. I don’t want you to get hurt, because if he felt no remorse for killing Klaus then he won’t care about you.”

Diego was staring at Vanya, who was bright red. She was absolutely terrifying, leaving him glued to his spot. Suddenly there was a weight pressed into his chest, knocking the air out of his body.

“Please don’t leave.” Vanya whispered, hugging him tightly. It reminded him of Five at the scene, arms wrapped so tightly around his torso, almost terrified to let go. That was _after_ he’d blamed Five for Klaus’s death.

He hugged Vanya back, pressing his face into the top of her hair. “I y-yelled at him. M-ma-made him f-fe-feel like it was his f-fault.”

His sister held him tighter. “When he gets home we’ll have a talk, okay?”

Diego couldn’t get any more words out, no matter how many times he tried so he settled for a nod. They held each other for a while, just standing by the back door until Vanya broke the silence.

“Would you like to make cookies with me? We can put sprinkles in them.”

“Yeah, yeah I would like that V.”

Allison rubbed Ben’s back as he cried. She couldn’t imagine losing someone that you were stuck to for fourteen years, it was already hard enough on her.

“I hope he went to the light.” He said, removing his head from it’s resting place in his hands. “I hope he didn’t stick around with the ghosts. He did once, a long time ago.”

Allison forced herself to nod, heavily confused. Prying further into it will only make Ben cry harder, so she continued rubbing circles on his back.

Ben shot up quickly. “Wait no no no.”

She blanked, holding her hands out to him as he panicked spinning around.

“We need to have a family meeting. Like right now Allison!”

“Okay Ben, I’ll find them just relax okay?” She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay just relax.”

Vanya and Diego walked past, catching sight and pausing. Ben pointed directly at one of the couches. They followed, sitting down confused. Allison sat back down, there was nothing they could do to find Luther and Five except wait until they got back. 

“I’m going to go to the kitchen.” Diego said after a couple agonizing minutes of silence. He stood up, Vanya following tight on his heels.

Ben shouted something, chasing after the pair. With a muffled groan Allison copied, until everyone was in there.

“Oh, hey.” Luther said, already sitting at the wooden table with Five who glanced up from his black coffee. It filled the room with a sharp scent, making Diego crinkle his nose.

“Perfect! Family meeting.” Ben shouted, motioning for everyone to sit. They followed grudgingly, as their brother climbed on top of the table, swaying. Five held onto his ankle, anchoring him down.

“Alright, so one time Klaus was watching this documentary about death. Something about wanting to see exactly what happened to the ghosts, I don’t really remember. But long story short he said and I quote ‘make sure I’m cremated because I don’t want all this hot stuff turning into that.’”

The Hargreeves nodded, looking between each other.

“Okay, perfect. So we all agre-”

Grace cut him off with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really kicked booty, but hopefully it provided a little comfort to the angst. In some of the cars my family has owned you've been able to turn off the passenger airbag, or it'll turn off automatically if the person is underweight. I'm not sure if it's the same for all cars though.


	6. When I Come Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter title is a song from Green Day.  
> Alrighty folks, here is the last chapter of this crazy fic. If you truly want to rip your heart out I suggest listening to Brother by Gerard Way, just be cautious on the static phone call beginning and end. The song hurts, but reminds me of this Klaus and Five haha.

Everyone froze, Diego ran. He sprinted through the kitchen, followed by a couple more pounding footsteps. A little blue light illuminated the staircase in front of him, Five stumbling out holding his head. 

By the time Diego reached him he recovered and they continued their way upstairs, skipping every other step. Turning the corner sharply, the siblings almost collided with Pogo who was standing shell shocked by their bedrooms.

“Pogo? What’s happening?” Vanya asked, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. Diego shouldered past, trailed tightly by Five and Ben in search for Grace. He checked his bedroom and found it completely empty. The door to Klaus’s room was open just slightly.

Ben walked forward, placing an ear against the wood to listen in. Diego crept forward with a knife at the ready, but froze when his brother's face paled. A small flash of blue light lit up the door before Five disappeared inside.

There was a gasp that encouraged Diego to throw open the door, even though the idea almost petrified him.

“Holy shit Five, your face…” A squeaky voice gasped. Everyone else had caught up, but no one made a move to enter the room fully.

Grace was standing next to Five who looked terrified. But none of that really mattered when their seemingly dead brother was staring at them.

“Klaus?” Diego heard himself say. It sounded underwater and so far away, but Klaus turned  _ smiling _ and waved his hand.

“My face?” Five asked, before roaring. “My face?!”

He stumbled forward, hitting Klaus in the chest weakly. “You’re concerned about my face when you were impaled?! Klaus you were dead!”

Klaus’s face dropped as he tried to push Five away. Diego noticed, rushing forward to stop him but the littlest one made a choked sound, grabbing onto his wrists in search of a pulse.

The Hargreeves froze, unsure of what to do as Klaus let Five grab his arms.

“Well I’m back for right now.” He said almost breathlessly. Diego walked forward in a haze reaching out to hold onto his arm before Five interrupted. 

“Klaus, why don’t you have a pulse?”

_ “Klaus! Klaus wake up! Wake up!”  _

_ He did alright. Felt like shit too. But instead of seeing little Number Five next to him, a girl was looking down unpleased.  _

_ “You again.” She groaned. “Welcome back.” _

_ Klaus sat up, patting his stomach down in search of a wound. He found nothing, his shirt completely fixed. Cracking his back, he turned to the girl, looking her over. _

_ “Alrighty let’s get this over with. Teach me my lesson, send me back down.” _

_ “What lesson is there to teach you?” _

_ He lifted an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to know.” _

_ “You asked me to teach you your lesson.” She huffed. “I don’t have one for you.” _

_ Klaus sighed, taking in his surroundings instead of losing his mind. He was seated in a farm of some sort, rows of orange trees lined up to a house with one of those wrap around porches. A couple rocking chairs moved in the non-existent wind. The house reminded him vaguely of Sissy’s house in the sixties, except much larger and cleaned up. He wishes that colors were visible here, because this place would be stunning. _

_ “Klaus?” An all too familiar voice called out. He couldn’t get to his feet fast enough to turn around, stumbling as he ran towards him. _

_ Dave caught him in a hug, holding onto him like a lifeline. Both men let out twin laughs as they fell into the dewy grass, rolling around. Their lips met, before breaking away in more laughter. _

_ Klaus held his face, looking into his eyes. “So you're an orange person now?” _

_ “I don’t know what that is but yeah- yeah I am.” Dave laughed, pulling Klaus into another hug on the ground. Klaus pressed his face into the crook of his neck, smiling. _

_ “You’re not supposed to be here until you're old. Like unrecognizably old Klaus.” Dave said, sorrow filling his words. _

_ “I could say the same about you.” Klaus mumbled. “Guess it just wasn’t in the books for us.” _

_ Dave hugged him tighter. “What happened?” _

_ “A car crash.” Klaus laughed a little. “I was driving, so kind of predictable. But my brother said I did just fine.” _

_ Dave nodded, pulling away just slightly. “Did it hurt?” _

_ “Oh yeah like a motherfu- mother trucker. But it’s okay now, it’s all okay.” _

_ “And your brother?” _

_ “I think he’s fine, I didn’t really get a good look. He’s a tough cookie though, I doubt he’s even crying right now.” Klaus jokes, not letting go of Dave. He nodded in response. _

_ There was a familiar creak of bicycle wheels and suddenly the girl was above them again, looking down with a bright smile. “Love was always a natural thing to make.” _

_ The couple laughed, separating just enough to look up at her. She turned her gaze to Klaus. “Your brother says he loves you, and he wants you to wake up.” _

_ “I have to go back don’t I?” He couldn’t tell if that was painful or not. The thought of leaving Dave again made him feel absolutely gutted, but seeing his siblings warmed his heart. But with the look the girl gave him made him come to the conclusion that he didn’t have to choose. _

_ “I didn’t like you all that much a few years back. You’ve changed for the better since then, and almost admittingly have become bearable to be around. So I don’t see a reason to send you back.” _

_ Klaus looked up, feeling a horrible mix of emotions. There was relief, sorrow, happiness, and pain. A lot of pain. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” _

_ He felt his voice break as Dave squeezed him reassuringly.  _

_ “Don’t cry.” The girl said, voice flat. “I have an offer for you.” _

_ He looked back up to her, eyes wide.  _

_ “You can go back down, for thirty minutes to say goodbye. No more, no less. If you’re stuck up here for eternity there shouldn’t be a reason for me to pity you.” _

_ “I’d like that. Send me away, miss.” _

_ Klaus shut his eyes dramatically, causing Dave to laugh again. Even though it sounded painful. Klaus didn’t feel himself being sucked back into his body like last time, so he opened his eyes to look at the girl. _

_ “They have their own lessons to learn. I’ll send you down after a day and a quarter. Twelve-thirty a.m..” She went to pedal away, but Klaus called out to her. _

_ “They aren’t gonna be awake waiting for me at that hour.” _

_ “Trust me. They will.” _

_ She pedaled away into the lines of orange trees, disappearing. Klaus turned to Dave, eyes wide in almost disbelief.  _

_ “I think we have some catching up to do.” Dave said, pressing a kiss to Klaus’s forehead. He leaned into it, putting together the long lists of stories he has to tell. _

_ “Yes we do. But I get to go first!” Klaus said. “So it all started when we arrived back home, and Ben was part of this Sparrow Academy…” _

_ Dave smiled, holding Klaus close.  _

“So that’s all?” Ben said, voice watery. “Thirty minutes and you're going to be gone again?”

“Yeah, it’s all I got. But don’t cry because that’s just sad.”

“How are we not supposed to cry? We have to let you go again.” Allison stated. She looked around the half circle they’d made around him. Five on his immediate right, then Diego, Luther, Vanya, Grace, Pogo, Allison and finally Ben on his left.

“Because it won’t hurt this time. I’ll just disappear like a badass. Plus I get to say goodbye now, properly.”

Five shook his head, absentmindedly playing with the cuticles on Klauss’ fingernails. Ben was holding onto his whole arm, trying not to show that he was crying.

“I’m sorry you had to uh… see that Fivey.” Klaus said, turning his attention to the brother in question. 

“Don’t apologize for that.”

“You know it wasn’t your fault right? Don’t blame yourself.”

Five nodded his head reluctantly, eyes trained on his brother's hand. The conversation he had with Luther replayed in his mind. Except he does have the chance to talk to Klaus, he has the chance to clear the air. Although talking about emotions isn’t his strong suit, he knows that this will be the only chance he gets. Five decides he isn’t going to waste it.

“Did I hurt you? In the end…” He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Klaus smiled, turning his hand to hold Five’s.

“No you didn’t buddy. I promise you that. I just thought I was going to reincarnate again, and it was taking too long.” Klaus on the other hand knew he was lying, it had hurt really bad. But he knew Five was just trying to save him and letting him know would hurt Five a thousand times worse than any stab wound.

Five smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. “Don’t call me buddy.”

Klaus laughed. “There he is.”

“Oh!” Klaus started, a little too loudly as everyone jumped. “Cremate me. I don’t want all of this hot stuff to decay.”

Ben laughed. “I told them.”

“I didn’t doubt it. Just wanted to be sure-o.”

“Is there anywhere you want to be… um…” Vanya couldn’t finish her words.

“Spread?” Klaus asked, his response a tight nod. “Yeah. Take me to the beach. I never got to go and I think that’ll be a funny way. I’ll mix in with the fishies.”

That earned some chuckles.

“You know w-we love you ri-right Klaus?” Diego stated, voice shaky. Klaus nodded, giving him a sad smile. He didn’t say it back. He didn’t have to.

Luther looked down at his watch. “It’s twelve-twenty five.”

“Alrighty. That’s unfortunate… but it’s huggy time now.” Klaus said, letting go of Five’s hand in favor of hugging Ben.

Ben held on to him tight, whispering something in his ear unheard by the rest of the group. Klaus smiled, finally slipping out before moving to Allison who broke down in a mess of tears. He patted her back, telling her that it would be okay, that he was proud of her and her little girl. She nodded, promising to tell Claire he said hi.

Pogo is tiny, so he got on his knees before embracing him. 

“I’ll miss you, so much Master Klaus.”

“I’ll miss you too Sir Pogo. Take care of these idiots for me huh?”

Pogo nodded, Grace quickly taking his spot. She cried into his shoulder, mumbling words about not wanting to lose another son. Klaus hugged her back tightly, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

Vanya wrapped her arms around him like a vise, pressing her face into his chest.

“I’ll see you around okay?” She said, crying into his shirt.

“I don’t want to see you, or any of you until you're older than Five’s ever been.” He said loudly before quieting himself for her. “I’m so proud of you Vanny.”

Luther hugged him cautiously, nervous of hurting him. Klaus understood the sentiment, telling him that he’s become such a wonderful person. Luther choked on a sob, so he moved over to Diego.

They hugged each other, holding on tightly. 

“I’m g-gonna miss you so d-da-damn much K-Klaus.” Diego cried into his shoulder.

“I know Diego, I’m gonna miss you too. I’ll be watching out for you alright? Stay safe my off brand Batman.”

Diego laughed wetly, letting go reluctantly as Klaus moved over to Five. “You want a hu-”

He was cut off as Five threw himself into Klaus’s chest, face screwed up tightly. His little body trembled, so Klaus tightened his hold.

“You’re a good driver Klaus, truly. I’ll go to the movies for you.” Five whispered, so only Klaus could hear. Klaus bent down, to whisper back directly into his ear.

“Hey, I love you too.” He laughed a little. “So goddamn much.”

Five fell forward, to where his brother was just standing, Diego reaching out to catch him. They both fell crying as they held onto each other. The room was filled with painful sobs, wailing, and everything in between.

At least, this time, he got to say goodbye. 

After a couple painful weeks the Hargreeves stood on a pier, the waves crashing along the wooden posts below them. It was a beautiful day, all things considered. The sun was shining as a cool breeze weaved through everyone’s hair, smelling of salt with a hint of fish. The water was bright blue and you could see little sand sharks swimming about. Luther was holding Klaus urn protectively.

His service had been… strange. Besides the Hargreeves, there were a few high people that Klaus probably hadn’t seen in years, a butcher from the local grocery store, a girl named Henry Bambooshka, and a few other more average people sprinkled throughout. Not a large showup, but that’s what happens when you're locked up most of your childhood. They’d served a tie-dye cake thing that they were sure Klaus was proud of.

But now here they stood, wearing all black on the Balboa Pier. It is located in Newport Beach, a town just under Los Angeles so Claire had the chance to attend, by her own request. She held Allison’s hand tightly, looking over the railing. They like to think that Klaus would’ve found it funny that they flew so far out to spread his ashes.

Five stood in between Luther and Diego, looking down at the waves. To say the flight made him nervous was an understatement, but they’d made it all here fine and he kept reminding himself that. There were things that were out of his control, things he couldn’t protect everyone from, and he knows that. It doesn’t stop him from going with Diego whenever he goes out at night, trailing Vanya and Ben to museums or following Luther to his work to pet the dogs. One of them in particular was more bearable than the others, named Mr. Pennycrumb by his hands. He was born the day Klaus died, so taking it as some sort of weird coincidence, Luther put their name in to adopt the puppy once he was old enough.

And that was fine. 

It hurt watching his siblings cry, or watch them sit in his bedroom for hours hugging his pillow. Ben would sleep in there some nights, and Five would sit outside in the hallway to make sure nobody bothered him.

Whenever Five would have nightmares, or night terrors, one of his siblings would find their way to his room to comfort him. He’d never admit it but he liked when they stayed until morning. 

Five’s been trying to find an equation that works just perfectly for him to go back and save Klaus. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever find it, but the idea of Klaus being home again is enough motivation to never quit. Diego found his notebook one day, jumping to the conclusion that Five was going to sacrifice himself. Diego didn’t know if it was going to work or not, and he was scared of losing both of his brothers. They talked, filled with snappy comments and abrasive language, but they finally got to the point. Diego apologized for getting mad at the scene, and Five talked about what happened in the accident, keeping the more gory details down. Uncoincidentally, Diego’s usually the first to calm him down after the night terrors.

Every now and then he would hear Klaus’s high pitched voice shout something from upstairs. Sometimes there would be a phantom laugh every time a shitty joke was made. They don’t know who does it, but the kitchen will be decorated with confetti every now and then, never leaving an eye dry.

Klaus was gone for the time being, but he wasn’t alone. He had Dave in their orange paradise, and they had eternity together to do whatever they wanted until one of his siblings strolls on up.

Diego took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Grace was holding Diego’s other arm tightly, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

They’d snuck Pogo out here, who was hidden under his trenchcoat, looking like a mourning child so no one questioned it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Five watched Luther hand the urn to Ben. He took it happily, giving his brother the biggest, saddest smile. 

Some words were said, but Five couldn’t focus on them, too drowned out by his own thoughts. Diego squeezed his hand again and the urn was tipped open.

“Goodbye Mr. Seance!” Claire gasped, her tiny voice sad.

“Goodbye Klaus.” Five whispered. “I’ll be seeing you around.”

The ashes floated down to the waiting water, as Klaus mixed with the fishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Every comment, kudo, and bookmark has truly been treasured. It's been wonderful talking to everyone in the comments and hearing what you have to say. I appreciate everyone so so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic has violent descriptions of car crash's and corpses, some that are not yet shown yet. They appear throughout the fic. It starts at - Beaman looked at a loss for words - and ends at - Diego isn't stupid -.* 
> 
> Comments fuel me and are always highly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. <3


End file.
